


happy birthday

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I don't know what else to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Sickfic, hyungwon's sick on his bday, kihyun takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "I am, I am. But I've chosen to make my last hours with you enjoyable. I hope you'll offer me one last kiss before I go to the other side," Hyungwon confirmed, words dripping with the sorrow they shouldn't have."If I get sick, I'll have to take more days off work for you. I already missed today.""Your boss loves you. If you missed another day, they'd just coo about how they're glad you're okay.""What, you gonna take a day off to take care of me, too? You can't even cook."Kihyun may have had a point, Hyungwon realized. Though not willingly. "I would, actually. Anything I didn't eat, I'd just give to you," Hyungwon mumbled, his lower lip stuck out the slightest bit."You have a horrible immune system. You would still be sick by the time I got better.""I'd waddle around, broken feet and stomach ache, to take care of you.""So you admit you won't die?" Kihyun questioned with a grin.Hyungwon had been baited. The betrayal would hurt more, if he weren't focused on how cute Kihyun looked with a grin so large he could see the two little lines that dented the apples of his cheeks. Instead, he sulked.





	happy birthday

"I'm dying," Hyungwon deadpanned, watching Kihyun roll his sleeves up to his elbows and dunk a cloth in cold water. 

 

"You're not dying," he responded, glancing at Hyungwon from the corner of his eye. 

 

"If I say it with more meaning, will you believe me?" 

 

"You were wailing about it just an hour ago. It's been a long time since you were so loud about your stomach."

 

"Yeah, because I'm dying," Hyungwon asserted, shying away from Kihyun when he drew near. 

 

"Hyungwon, you're going to have to deal with the chill. Just don't fight it. I'll distract you." 

 

Hyungwon gave a pointed glare to Kihyun's hands, watching them fiddle with the cloth in his hands. That cloth wouldn't touch his forehead until he literally died from his fatal illness. Or until he got his way. Either would be fine. 

 

"Chae Hyungwon," Kihyun warned, stepping nearer to the bed. 

 

"This isn't fair. It's my birthday. My birthday's gonna be my death day at this rate. What would people say about me? _Oh, the paper doll! He died so young, so young, from an unknown disease!_ " Hyungwon threw his hand over his head in an attempt to be dramatic, though his long fingers merely ended up drumming against his forehead, leaving white marks in the shapes of his fingers over his tanned forehead. Another addition to his pain. 

 

"Have you ever known someone to die of a common cold?" Kihyun questioned as he settled on the bed beside Hyungwon, cold fingers brushing over the marks along the younger's forehead. "I don't even think a common cold took down cavemen. You'll be alright." 

 

Hyungwon hissed at Kihyun's fingers, raising a hand to grip the man's wrist and pry it from his skin. "You want to kill me," he accused, glaring at Kihyun's fingertips. They had a light blue tint to them, probably from holding them in the water so long. He had half a mind to wrap Kihyun's hands up in his own, breathe warmth onto the man's skin, but he decided against it when his eye caught sight of the cloth laying on Kihyun's lap. 

 

"I want to take care of you so that you'll get better and stop being whinier than usual," Kihyun corrected, a frown tugging the corners of his lips down. He was cute when he frowned. More so when he smiled, though. 

 

"I'm not whiny," Hyungwon defended, definitely not hoping their usual banter would make Kihyun smile. 

 

"Oh please!" Kihyun exclaimed with a laugh, flexing his icy fingers in Hyungwon's hold. 

 

Hyungwon made a face at the feeling of Kihyun's muscles shifting in his wrist, though he didn't let go. 

 

"You whined just a few hours before you got sick, telling me you were frustrated because I hadn't kissed you!" 

 

"In my defense, you hadn't. You didn't kiss me when you got home, nor did you kiss me before bed." 

 

"Baby, you were already coughing," Kihyun said with a small shake of his head. 

 

"Baby, that was the last time you would've been able to kiss me before I died," Hyungwon mumbled sadly, tone mimicking Kihyun's. His head shook solemnly, looking the proper dead man he was. 

 

"I could kiss you now, if I wanted." 

 

"You don't want to kiss me?" The betrayal in Hyungwon's eyes and words made Kihyun's lips purse, holding in a loud laugh that would definitely make Hyungwon sulk. 

 

"I want to kiss you," Kihyun replied, his free hand moving to push Hyungwon's bangs back from his forehead. "Your hair's getting long," he commented, desperately changing the conversation. 

 

"Then kiss me. Kiss me before I die," Hyungwon demanded, finally allowing Kihyun's hand to slip into his own. Their fingers laced as he glared at Kihyun, a silent scolding for daring to touch his forehead with those tiny, icy little fingers. 

 

"I will not kiss you until I know I won't catch your stupid cold," Kihyun said firmly, bringing Hyungwon's hand up to his lips and leaving a kiss to the paled skin there. Maybe his hands were _a little_ cold. 

 

"I'll have died! My last memory of your lips was so long ago, so long!" Hyungwon whined, head falling back to rest against his pillow. The slight chill of it felt nice, his head having been raised for far too long. 

 

"It was yesterday, idiot. I kissed you good morning. You whined about me not kissing you in the mornings, and I kissed you so much you told me that you would cry," Kihyun pointed out, a hand moving to press against Hyungwon's forehead. He may fight the cloth with every bit of strength his skinny body held, but he wouldn't fight Kihyun's hand too much. 

 

Hyungwon flinched. The chill of Kihyun's hand brought goosebumps to his already cold body, yet it also brought relief. He supposed Kihyun could keep his hand there. "Did you? Are you sure I was awake?" 

 

"You were wide awake. You even crawled into my lap, knowing you barely fit there as is. I'm not as tall as you, my little skinny legend, you need to relax," Kihyun teased, his thumb running over the small patch of skin between Hyungwon's eyebrows. 

 

"You did not just call me a skinny legend," Hyungwon mumbled in disbelief, widened eyes staring at Kihyun with a mixture of surprise and offense swirling within. 

 

"I did, and I'll do it again. Better that than calling you kitten," Kihyun murmured with a lopsided grin, leaning over just enough to press a kiss on the tip of Hyungwon's nose. 

 

Hyungwon preened. "I like being called kitten, thanks." 

 

"I prefer dogs." 

 

"Then date Jooheon. Or Changkyun. Or even Minhyuk." 

 

"I love Jooheonie and Changkyunnie, but not as much as I love you. I even love Minhyuk, but not nearly as much as you." 

 

Hyungwon melted. Just a bit. "You don't like calling me kitten?" 

 

"Not in public. People would definitely think that means you walk around my house in cat ears. With a tail." 

 

Hyungwon made a face. "I would never. Cat ears are strictly for Halloween. The tails..." Hyungwon cringed.

 

"If cat ears are for Halloween, why do you demand I wear devil horns and hamster headbands when I walk around the house? That's no better!" 

 

Hyungwon grinned. "You see, my boyfriend is both a demon, and a very cute rodent of a sort, so when you walk around like that, it's cute." 

 

Kihyun huffed, his thumb applying pressure to the spot between Hyungwon's eyebrows. "Thought you were dying, huh, kitten?" 

 

"I am, I am. But I've chosen to make my last hours with you enjoyable. I hope you'll offer me one last kiss before I go to the other side," Hyungwon confirmed, words dripping with the sorrow they shouldn't have. 

 

"If I get sick, I'll have to take more days off work for you. I already missed today." 

 

"Your boss loves you. If you missed another day, they'd just coo about how they're glad you're okay." 

 

"What, you gonna take a day off to take care of me, too? You can't even cook." 

 

Kihyun may have had a point, Hyungwon realized. Though not willingly. "I would, actually. Anything I didn't eat, I'd just give to you," Hyungwon mumbled, his lower lip stuck out the slightest bit. 

 

"You have a horrible immune system. You would still be sick by the time I got better." 

 

"I'd waddle around, broken feet and stomach ache, to take care of you." 

 

"So you admit you won't die?" Kihyun questioned with a grin. 

 

Hyungwon had been baited. The betrayal would hurt more, if he weren't focused on how cute Kihyun looked with a grin so large he could see the two little lines that dented the apples of his cheeks. Instead, he sulked.

 

"Sorry, baby, I just had to make you admit it," Kihyun murmured, though his grin hadn't lessened. He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's waist, head resting against the younger's chest, fingers dancing along his back, albeit with a bit of effort. 

 

"Why?" Hyungwon questioned quietly, though it was clear he had no desire for an answer. 

 

"So that you would stop saying that you're dying. Behave, yeah? I promised you I would take care of you, and I can definitely vouch that a common cold wouldn't kill you. You got one last year, too, worse than this one. You had cold sweats and you couldn't sleep. This time, you're okay," Kihyun cooed, humoring him with the answer he didn't _actually_ ask for. 

 

But that was one of Yoo Kihyun's many talents. Answering rhetorical questions, cooking, cleaning, singing, and running his fingers through Hyungwon's hair at just the right time to make him fall asleep. And maybe looking cute, but only when he wasn't being annoying. And sometimes when he thought too hard, his chin wrinkling in that adorable way that made it resemble a walnut. 

 

Heaving a sigh, Hyungwon allowed his arms to wrap around Kihyun's smaller frame, wondering exactly how the man was comfortable with his body contorted in such a way. Legs still dangling from the bed, his chest pressed to Hyungwon's rib cage, his arms wound tightly around his waist. 

 

"Can you please let me put this cloth on your forehead?" Kihyun questioned quietly, raising his head and resting his chin against Hyungwon's chest to look at him. 

 

"Why?" Hyungwon whined, upset that Kihyun had taken away his one moment of peace. 

 

"Because my thighs are cold and wet." 

 

"What- how?" Hyungwon raised his head, seeing the cloth still draped over Kihyun's thighs, the dampness having seeped through his sweatpants. Hyungwon almost felt bad, until he remembered that he was still definitely dying, and Kihyun's pretty eyes and soft smile couldn't stop that. "No. Throw it in the laundry basket. If that so much as touches my skin-" 

 

Kihyun hummed. It seemed he'd submitted, his head falling back against Hyungwon's chest, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Hyungwon was only slightly worried. "Do your thighs hurt from the cold?" 

 

"They hurt as much as my hands did," Kihyun responded, though his words seemed far away. 

 

"How much did your hands hurt?" 

 

"Felt like I touched an iceberg." 

 

"Just because we watched _Titanic_ two days ago does not give you the _right_ -" 

 

Kihyun snickered, though it was a quieter sound. 

 

"Are you tired?" Hyungwon asked with a soft sigh, his hands trailing up Kihyun's back and cupping his cheeks, pulling his head up to look at him. 

 

"Just a little," Kihyun admitted with a small shrug. 

 

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Hyungwon questioned, a small frown on his lips. 

 

"No. I made a cake. I was stressed." Kihyun shrugged, a dismissive thing that made Hyungwon heave another sigh.

 

"You made it for my birthday, right?" 

 

"Of course. I don't make cakes for any other occasion." 

 

"If you let me kiss you, I definitely would, but I'm still dying, and you're still an overthinking brat." 

 

"You're the brat," Kihyun corrected. 

 

"You're the overthinking brat," Hyungwon insisted, thumbs tracing Kihyun's features, from his pointed nose to his lips. 

 

"You need to rest so that you'll get better," Kihyun cooed, sitting up to run his fingers through Hyungwon's hair. 

 

"You need to get rid of that cloth before I learn to sing opera." 

 

"Do you even like opera?" 

 

"No, but I'll teach you by throwing that cloth somewhere-" 

 

Kihyun interrupted him with a laugh, leaning forward to press a peck to Hyungwon's lips. "I'll give you your birthday present tomorrow, when you aren't being overdramatic." He pecked Hyungwon's lips again, fingers tracing small circles along Hyungwon's sides. 

 

"I'm not being overdramatic," Hyungwon mumbled under his breath, though he secretly preened at the kisses. 

 

"You're definitely being overdramatic, even more so because it's your birthday," Kihyun pointed out, his nose brushing against Hyungwon's. It was oddly affectionate, though Hyungwon didn't quite know why. 

 

He also couldn't deny that he was definitely only slightly more dramatic because it was his birthday. He had the right. He also knew he could get away with it today, only because he was both sick and because Kihyun seemed to always give him what he wanted on his birthday, even if it wasn't immediate. Like now, with every kiss he pressed to his lips. 

 

"Get better by tomorrow, hm? Then, in two days, I'll take you wherever you wanna go. We'll pretend it's your birthday again," Kihyun continued, a sleepy smile on his lips as he bumped their foreheads, a gentle touch between them. His eyes watched Hyungwon's, half-lidded and intense, yet droopy and tired. 

 

"Yeah, okay. If I don't die first," Hyungwon agreed, breathless as his eyes fluttered shut. For all the complaining he did about Kihyun's touch, about the older man being near, he didn't think he was at peace without Kihyun's touch. Not that he would ever admit such a thing to him. 

 

"I wouldn't let you die, you big idiot," Kihyun groaned, sitting up and taking the cloth from his lap. 

 

Hyungwon watched the cloth, eyes resembling a deer in headlights, or perhaps a cat after taking some catnip. He wasn't sure. "Not by sickness, you wouldn't. You'd rather take me out yourself."

 

"Yeah, I would..." Kihyun trailed off, eyes on the cloth in his hands. "Like this," he added before forcing the damp cloth down Hyungwon's shirt. 

 

A girlish squeal left Hyungwon's lips, hands diving to chase Kihyun's, to pry the cloth from his tiny hands and maybe return the favor. Kihyun had an iron grip, the cloth pressed firmly to Hyungwon's skin, positioned just below his chest, rendering him breathless. 

 

"Tell me you aren't dying!" Kihyun ordered, a wide grin on his lips. The sleep had left his eyes. It was another trick. 

 

There went Hyungwon's peace. "I'm dying, even more so now than I had been!" 

 

"If you admit you're not dying, I'll warm you up! I'll even kiss you!" 

 

That was a problem. On one hand, Hyungwon had received what he'd wanted already, in the form of gentle pecks and sweet words. On the other, his chest was absolutely freezing now, and a proper kiss didn't sound like a bad deal. 

 

"You have ten seconds!" 

 

"Okay! I'm not dying!" Hyungwon exclaimed, grip around Kihyun's wrists so tight his own knuckles were white, teeth chattering. 

 

Kihyun was silent for a moment before he removed the cloth, shifting to lay the cloth on their bedside table. He looked pleased with himself. 

 

"Okay, where's my kiss? You'd better not go against your words," Hyungwon warned, long finger raised to point at Kihyun's nose. 

 

Kihyun pressed a kiss to the tip of his finger, eyes still filled with mischief. "What do I get in return?" 

 

Hyungwon gawked at him in disbelief. "Um, a kiss, obviously." 

 

"Promise me you'll get better," Kihyun said quickly, obviously not caring for Hyungwon's answer. 

 

"Okay, I promise I'll get better. Now give me a kiss and get me a dry shirt," Hyungwon groaned, hands loosening around Kihyun's wrists. 

 

"Happy birthday, Hyungwon," Kihyun said softly, seeming to have calmed down. He shifted, moving to straddle Hyungwon's hips. 

 

"So sudden?" Hyungwon teased, a small smile on his lips. 

 

"Is there ever a time to wish someone a happy birthday without it sounding sudden and awkward? I've been alive longer than you and I still don't know how to say happy birthday in person without sounding strange," Kihyun defended, a grin now tugging at his lips. 

 

"That's true," Hyungwon murmured, his hands moving from Kihyun's wrists to cup his cheeks. 

 

"If I get sick, you have to take care of me. It's only fair," Kihyun murmured firmly, his own hands raising to cup Hyungwon's cheeks. He squeezed them a little, making his lips pucker. He smiled fondly. 

 

"I didn't plan on letting you rot away like me," Hyungwon teased before he leaned forward, catching Kihyun's lips in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is a little messy thing i put together for hyungwon's birthday!! i hope you all enjoy, and i hope you send hyungwon birthday wishes!! i'll try to write something else, another thing for hyungwon's birthday, tomorrow!! find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en) ♡


End file.
